Confesión anónima
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Endou ha recibido un papel... ¡¿Del cielo! que contiene unas importantes palabras... ¿Qué hará? ¿Cómo responderá? Y más primordial aún ¿Quién lo ha escrito?... podría ser... Este es el segundo de los One-shot participantes en mis semanas de "Especial de escolares". Kazemaru x Endou


**Wow, wow, wow :3 Hola minna ^^**

 **¿Qué tal les ha ido? A mí por acá muy bien :3**

 **Bueno aquí traigo lo prometido, la segunda pareja que mostraré en estas dos semanas de "Especial de escolares", donde sólo verán One-shots de mis parejas favoritas, y puedes elegir cuáles te han gustado más, o simplemente leer las que te llamen la atención ajhajaa ;) **

**Finalmente decidí que serían sólo 10 parejas. Sí sólo diez y ya tengo listas cuáles serán :3 Sí, mis bellas lectoras, serán todas yaoi :D**

 **Hoy tocó Inazuma Eleven 3 Y una de mis parejas favoritas de la old generation es Endou x Kazemaru *-***

 **Espero que les guste este fanfic :3**

 **Si eres fan de Inazuma eleven te invito a ver mis otros fanfics, o a seguirme, no sabes en que momento pueda subir sobre esta pareja u otra. Principalmente mi favorita de Inazuma eleven es de la new generation, Tsurugi x Tenma ;)**

 **Eso sí, este one-shot me quedó algo... largo xD Inesperado, pero cierto. He vuelto a mi antiguo hábito (?) xD**

 **Esta historia es YAOI.**

 **ANIME: INAZUMA ELEVEN**

 **PAREJA: ENDOU MAMORU X KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA**

 **Los personajes no son míos, sino habría otra temporada con los personajes de la old generation ¬3¬ Son de Level 5 :3**

 **Disfruten ^^**

* * *

 **~ESPECIAL DE ESCOLARES 2~**

 **Endou x Kazemaru**

 ***~Confesión anónima~***

Se empinó una, dos, tres veces. Estiró su cuerpo lo más que pudo. Haciendo que el polerón verdoso que combinaba con sus cabellos azulados, se levantara. Dejando que el sol, que se escurría por entre algunas de las ramas de los árboles, acariciara su piel levemente. Y debido al movimiento de las hojas, variara su posición luminosa.

Cerró los ojos cuando el viento levantó su cabello que estaba atado en una firme coleta.

—Supongo que te quedarás ahí.

¿A quién se refería? ¿A una persona? ¿A un amigo? ¿Una mascota?

No.

En la zona cercana a la copa del árbol un hilo estaba firmemente atado a una rama más gruesa que su brazo. Y el hilo sostenía un precioso objeto de color morado brillante, que mantenía su forma ovalada gracias al aire dentro de él.

—Globo traidor. –bufó soplando su chasquilla con fuerza, haciendo que el cabello no se levantara como imaginaba debido a la frustración, sino que le diera pinchazos a su ojo cubierto. — ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

Con cuidado se quitó los cabellos revoltosos que habían entrado a su ojo y pestañeó un poco, para liberarlo de la molestia, que como todos aquellos que tengan ojos sabrán. Incluso después de quitar al intruso que fastidió un ojo, la sensación puede durar unos segundos más.

—Maldita sea.

Kazemaru se empuchó y quedándose quieto en aquel lugar, pensó que ya ese día había empezado mal, muy mal.

—Se suponía que hoy yo… —Sus mejillas ardieron exultantes. Apoyó su frente en el firme tronco, sin fijarse si había hormigas o no. No le importaba.

El día estaba en contra suya después de todo.

Metió la mano al bolsillo y sostuvo la pequeña cajita hecha a mano, se notaba por los detalles. En especial porque estaba tallada y todos sus dedos contenían curitas que verificaban lo obvio.

Las ojeras en sus ojos sumado a las heridas en sus manos le daban un aspecto cansado, que nadie en aquel parque notó, porque a esa hora, todos estaban o en la escuela, o concentrados en su almuerzo. Pero, ese día él no alcanzó a despertar a tiempo, y como no tenía pruebas ni nada al día siguiente decidió que lo mejor era dormir un poco más y a la salida… es decir, a la hora del entrenamiento encontrarse con esa persona y darle aquello en lo que estaba trabajando.

Sin embargo, una parte de lo que había trabajado estaba estancado en lo alto de ese árbol.

— ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Ir por una escalera? No, me van a regañar, me preguntarán porque no estoy en la escuela… ¿Escalar? Ni que fuera un mono…

Se fue agachando poco a poco, hasta quedar acurrucado a los pies del captor.

* * *

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su mejilla, a medida que entreabrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no era el viento, ni tampoco una hoja.

Molesto por el toqueteo levantó una pierna, la lanzó contra lo que sea que tenía su mano sobre él.

—Endou…

—Dime. —sonrió el "agresor" sentándose a su lado y cruzando sus piernas, a la vez que afirmaba entre sus manos el pie dado por Kazemaru.

—En… ¿Eh? ¡Eh! —Dejó su cómoda posición y aferrado al árbol miró a la persona frente a él.

Ahí estaba, ese loco del fútbol con la bandana en la cabeza, con el uniforme, que aunque ordenado, en él se veía todo lo contrario.

A su lado estaba su fiel compañero el balón.

—Kazemaru ¿no irás al entrenamiento de hoy?

— ¿Ah? Me preguntas eso… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿También faltaste?!

Endou negó con la cabeza.

—No he faltado, simplemente… vi tu puesto vacío… —se rascó los mechones castaños con una vergüenza incomprensible para Kazemaru.

—Mi puesto vacío… ¿Qué? ¿Te has escapado?

— ¡Eureka! —mostró su pulgar hacia arriba.

—Cómo es que alguien como tú conoce esa expresión…

— ¿Eh? Le oí a Kidou decirla el otro día jaja Él dijo que se usaba en casos como estos… ¿me he equivocado? —Sus ojos inocentes buscaron en el otro la respuesta.

—No, estás bien. —Se rió y parándose sacudió su ropa. —Ya debo irme…

— ¿Vendrás al entrenamiento?

—Ahí estaré. No te preocupes. —Dándole la espalda respondió y salió corriendo, olvidando por completo…

—Ok. –sonrió y miró el pasto. Ahí justo a sus pies había una hermosa cajita tallada de madera, del tamaño de su mano. — ¿Mmm? ¿Qué es esto?

Afuera tenía un corazón…

Un niño pasó corriendo junto a su perro. El can le había arrebatado el disco para lanzar y estaba destruyéndolo con sus dientes.

—No Poche, ¡no hagas eso! —le regañaba sin ningún logro.

El animal con toda su fuerza maxilar lanzó el disco que tenía severos daños que lo hacían peligroso para un transeúnte.

El objeto se elevó y elevó, hasta que llegó a lo alto de un árbol y se incrustó en otro objeto inerte.

El sonido retumbó en el parque.

— ¿Eh? —saltó hacia atrás cayendo sentado en el cosquilloso césped.

Un papel envuelto en restos de plástico cayó sobre sus pantalones.

Formando una preciosa forma imprecisa de un círculo.

— ¿Ha caído del cielo? ¿Eh? —Mas, en el cielo no había nada, sólo vio pasar un ave de tonos plomizos muy en lo alto. —Veamos… "Nunca fui capaz de decírtelo directamente. Perdóname por eso. —empezó a leer el papel— No soy alguien que confíe mucho en sí mismo… ya ves cómo me comporté aquel día que te dejé solo… te dejé rindiéndome… y tú me salvaste. Siempre me salvas Endou. Esta es la razón por la cual ya me cansé de huir de mis sentimientos. Te amo Endou. Quiero que juguemos juntos fútbol por siempre."

Al terminar de leer sus manos desfilaron por el papel con un perfecto doblez a la mitad, buscando un posible nombre. Buscando… y sin encontrar absolutamente nada.

Entonces la mirada de Endou se dirigió a la frase final del papel.

"Quiero que juguemos juntos fútbol por siempre."

Y sus ojos brillaron.

* * *

Ya entrada la tarde Kazemaru corrió hacia al parque nuevamente.

—No, no ¡No! —Se agarraba los cabellos.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante? Todo quedó ahí, el globo con su declaración y también el regalo que había hecho con sus propias manos…

— ¡Aaaargh! ¡Qué rabia!

Una vez puso un pie en la zona donde estuvo notó que ya no había rastro ni del globo… sólo de trozos de éste…

—No… puede… ser… —Su rostro mostró pánico total.

El globo había sido roto y no había ni señales de la carta. En esos momentos agradeció no haber puesto su nombre.

La alarma lo hizo reaccionar.

Avisaba que el entrenamiento empezaría en diez minutos.

Derrotado decidió desistir en su búsqueda, ya podría hacerlo todo otra vez.

Fue al entrenamiento, donde saludó a todos, y siempre era bien recibido.

Trotó, pateó el balón, cada acción fue con la mejor energía que pudo y repleta de suspiros.

Kidou y Goenji se miraron.

Su amigo no se veía nada bien.

Esperaron a que el entrenamiento terminara para acercarse a preguntarle.

— ¡Bien! ¡Chicos eso es todo por hoy! —dijo Aki acercando los refrescos junto con Haruna. —Buen trabajo. —los felicitó.

Por otro lado Kazemaru fue interceptado por dos de sus compañeros.

—Kazemaru queremos hablar contigo…

Su voz fue interrumpida por una más explosiva y alegre.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Adivinen! —Dijo luego de beber su agua energética.

Al instante todos le prestaron atención a su capitán.

Éste extrajo de su bolso un papel doblado por la mitad que estiró y mostró con orgullo.

El pelo se le erizó a Kazemaru y su rostro se volvió de un intenso rojo.

—Eso es…

Goenji y Kidou comprendieron al instante.

—Dinos qué es eso capitán.

Hiroto que estaba más al frente leyó perfectamente: "Te amo Endou".

—Es una declaración de amor…

Los murmullos de sorpresa se escucharon hasta en las mánagers.

— ¡No me lo creo!

— ¡El capitán!

— ¡A lo mejor es una broma!

— ¿Y quién es?

—Silencio, silencio todos. —se aclaró la voz, se notaba que estaba feliz. —Les explicaré. Esta carta cayó del cielo.

— ¡¿Eh?!

Un gran signo de interrogación sacudió a todos.

—Sí, como oyeron. Cayó del cielo justo después de que me encontrara en el parque con Kazemaru.

El pobre chico ex atleta no hallaba donde esconderse.

—Entonces lo supe. —de repente, el normalmente sonriente capitán se puso serio y sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo temblante de Kazemaru. —Esta carta cayó del cielo… y dice: "Quiero que juguemos fútbol por siempre" —se sonrojó y rascó la cabeza, nervioso— Definitivamente es del dios del fútbol.

El silencio que propició aquella declaración sólo fue rota por las risas de todos los integrantes de Raimon.

Kidou se pegó en la frente, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Goenji en cambio miró triste a Kazemaru.

Unos sollozos que cambiaron a una risa desquiciada hicieron al equipo voltear.

Un Kazemaru con lágrimas en sus ojos pero riendo como si fuera el último día de su existencia se acercó con furia frente a Endou. Le arrebató la carta de las manos y la rompió en mil pedazos delante de todos.

— ¡Kazemaru! ¡No la rompas! ¡Es del dios del fútbol!

Tarde, la acción estaba hecha.

El chico no escuchó y seguidamente tomó su bolso para salir de ahí.

—¡Kazemaru! —gritó Endou.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso…

Kazemaru molesto con el mundo, con Endou, consigo mismo arrebató el balón de Fubuki abrazaba y de una patada feroz mandó al suelo a Endou.

— ¡Endou idiota!

Fue su despedida.

Ah, las mánagers, y hasta los más sosos del equipo entendieron lo que pasaba. Y los que no, sus compañeros se encargaron de explicarles.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Kazemaru? —Endou era el único sin entender nada.

—Endou ¿En serio crees que el dios del fútbol te daría una carta con una declaración en ella? —le pregunto Goenji.

—Pero… ¡cayó del cielo!

—Estoy seguro que hay una explicación lógica para eso. —habló esta vez Kidou.

—El dios se disfrazó de pájaro, yo estoy seguro de eso. Era lo único en el cielo.

—Endou… —Ambos mejores amigos del chico de la bandana suspiraron.

— ¡¿Por qué nadie me cree?! ¡Está pasando lo mismo que aquella vez con el kappa! Además el dios no me dio sólo la carta, me dio un regalo también.

— ¿Un regalo?

—Sí. —Sacó algo más del bolso. Era una cajita de madera tallada que todos pudieron visualizar.

— ¿Y qué tiene dentro capitán? —Preguntó Kurimatsu.

—No lo sé, no la he abierto aún, tal vez un mensaje especial del dios… —Removió la tapa, pero no exactamente encontró un regalo del dios del fútbol.

Su cara se volvió roja.

Tanto que sus compañeros se asustaron.

— ¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien?

Goenji y Kidou corrieron a su lado.

— ¡Endou!

Y vieron lo que dentro de la caja se encontraba.

Sí, era un mensaje, pero no exactamente de un dios. Sino de un humano que se había ido enojado hace unos minutos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice?

El goleador de fuego y el estratega sonrieron para sí. El primero entonces le palmeó la espalda a su amigo.

Y éste miró a los demás e inclinó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, me equivoqué. No era un regalo del dios del fútbol. —su sonrisa deslumbrante volvió— Puede que sea mejor que eso.

Y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de aquel que conocía bien… uno de los primeros miembros de su club.

En la mente de aquel loco del fútbol sólo había una frase.

"¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? ¿Jugar por siempre fútbol conmigo? ~Kazemaru Ichirouta~"

* * *

Kazemaru apenas llegó a su habitación se lanzó a su cama.

Golpeó con sus puños la almohada, como si ésta fuese la culpable de todas las desgracias ocurridas en el mismo día.

—Estoy harto… Tonto Endou… si tanto lo quieres, quédate con tu dios del fútbol. Ya no me importa… —Volvió a golpear fuertemente la almohada a la vez que unas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. —Mi declaración se arruinó… Ahora ya nunca…

La puerta fue golpeada, pero no tenía ánimos para ver a nadie, así que sólo quedó ahí en su lugar.

No obstante, empezaba a ser molesto.

Una y otra vez, sin detenerse, sin pausar, sin cansarse… El sonido de un puño estamparse contra la madera se escuchaba. A este paso se estropearía.

—Maldito sea quien esté haciendo eso.

De un movimiento estuvo en pie. A pasos pesados llegó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

Su cara de pez descompuesto no pudo ser ocultada por nada.

Frente a él estaba un sonriente Endou Mamoru, quien seguía golpeando la pobre puerta ya abierta.

—Detente. —Le quitó la mano de la puerta, la cual pareció suspirar del agradecimiento.

Porque si la puerta hubiese podido hablar habría dicho: "¡Yo no estoy hecha para esto!" sin ninguna duda.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sigues enojado porque rompí la…?

Un repentino abrazo lo lanzó al suelo en medio de los zapatos, quienes se revolvieron por el impacto.

Endou usó su pie para cerrar la puerta con una gran destreza.

— ¡Endou! ¡Qué sucede!

No hallaba a qué lugar mirar de la vergüenza.

—Perdóname por no darme cuenta. Ahora te traigo mi respuesta.

— ¿Eh?

Un beso torpe le impidió seguir hablando.

El cabello de Kazemaru fue soltado repentinamente y acariciado al segundo.

Se separaron.

Ambos chicos estaban colorados y con los labios húmedos e hinchados.

— ¿Qué significa… esto? —preguntó con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

—Mi respuesta. —Sacó la cajita del bolso perteneciente al entrenamiento y la abrió frente a un abochornado jugador de fútbol.

—Eso es… —Intentó quitárselo de las manos, pero Endou fue más rápido y alzándolo lo quitó de su alcance.

—Aquí dice: "¿Te gustaría ser mi novio? ¿Jugar por siempre fútbol conmigo? ~Kazemaru Ichirouta~"

—Eso no es… mío…

Endou tomó su carita y con los pulgares acarició ambas mejillas, acercó su frente a la contraria.

—Mi respuesta es: Sí, me gustaría ser tu novio Kazemaru. ¡Y obviamente siempre jugaremos fútbol juntos!

—Pero tú querías… al dios del fútbol. —Hizo un mohín que al otro le enterneció el corazón.

—Resulta que eso habría sido genial, pero creo que el que seas tú me hace aún más feliz.

Kazemaru entonces sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en la clavícula del jugador y capitán de su equipo.

—Endou… idiota… cabeza hueca, amante del fútbol.

Endou rió con todas su fuerzas y abrazó a su, ahora, novio.

—Aunque ¿sabes?

Kazemaru le puso enseguida atención, aunque sin moverse.

El chico castaño puso los labios cerca del oído de su pareja y susurró:

—No sólo quiero jugar fútbol contigo. ¿Juguemos algo más?

Kazemaru se coloreó hasta las orejas, no supo que decir… simplemente…

—Así que no sólo eres un loco del fútbol…

Recibió entonces un beso en la mejilla y un nuevo susurro.

—No lo sé ¿quieres averiguarlo?

—Sí.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado?**

 **Dejadme sus opiniones :3**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW *-***

 **REVIEW (?)**

 **REVIEW ^^**

 **¡REVIEW!**

 **¡REVIEW!**

 **En el próximo especial no sé que vendrá... tal vez Kagayama x Hinata o Naruto x Sasuke... aunque en estos momentos estos escribiendo un extra de Boku no Hero Academia xD Dios, yo sí que soy dispersa jaghjaka**

 **Bueno, saludos ^^**

 **Espero que les haya gustado o al menos entretenido ;)**

 **~Nos leemos~**


End file.
